


a matter of relativity

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Based on That Scene. You know the one.
Relationships: Rosemary "Rosie" Palm & Havelock Vetinari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	a matter of relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on That Scene. You know the one.

"You know, the other Guild leaders say Roberta Meserole is your aunt."

"The other Guild leaders are correct, which is a sentence I hitherto had not thought I would pronounce."

Rosie looked at him sharply, making a small gesture with her hands (low and with her fingers up, so it didn't look like she was about to attack him). "They used to say you were her nephew."

The Patrician raised one eyebrow, looking sidelong and down at her. For a very long moment, she thought she might have been too familiar, and contemplated who would look after her girls if she were eaten by scorpions. But even after the long moment, Vetinari did not raise a hand or give her the Look that meant 'your family will not know why you vanished'.

"Ah," said His Lordship, and for a moment she saw a skinny seventeen-year-old skulking behind Bobbi, lilac petals between his lips. 


End file.
